


New Heights

by Bickymonster



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: Mikey learns he is now the shortest of his brothers.(Originally written for the Orange Crush Mikey Fanbook)





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend checking out the rest of the wonderful Fanbook. Available in all it's glory, [here](https://discoursetmnt.wixsite.com/archive/picker-orange-crush)
> 
> This has also been made into a [comic](https://inkbunny.net/s/1671686) by my wife, [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/)

Mikey was stood with his shell against Raph’s, and he glanced again at his eldest brother. Leo standing next to them with a serious expression. He couldn’t see Raph’s face, but he would have bet anything that the hot-head was grinning smugly.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Mikey, Raph is definitely taller,” Leo confirmed unapologetically, as he moved his hand over the tops of his two brothers’ heads. 

“No. How can it be?” Mikey bemoaned dramatically, throwing his arms in the air, turning to Leo with imploring, wide eyes. “We were always the same height, how can he be taller than me now?”

“It’s less than two inches, Mikey,” Leo pointed out with exasperation, patting his littlest brother consoling on the shoulder. “You’ll live,” he informed him dismissively, rolling his eyes as he moved to join Donnie on the sofa. 

“Wait! Mesure us again!” Mikey demanded, already turning his shell against Raph’s again, convinced that this was some kind of mistake. 

“I’ve measured you both twice, and Donnie has measured you three times. Let it go, Mikey,” Leo said, as he grabbed the controller and started flipping through the channels.

“Ya should have slept more when we was kids,” Raph said with a snort, turning around and stepping back with his arms crossed over his chest. “All that jumping around and fightin’ gravity and what-not, probably made ya shrink or somethin’.”

“Want? No! That’s not why I’m the shortest!” Mikey protested, as he turned to glare at his smirking, red-banded brother. “Right, Donnie?” he queried, glancing anxiously over toward the sofa. 

“Technically we do grow most while prone, such as while sleeping,” Donnie informed him dismissively, not looking up from his book. 

“Really?” Miked asked, as he flopped onto the sofa, his head falling in Donnie’s lap.

Donnie glared down at him, having only just managed to tug his text out of the way at the last second. He huffed out an annoyed breath and dropped the book into the empty patch of sofa next to him.

“Additional hours spent in bed during your formative years may have aided in vertical growth,” Donnie told him.

“See, told ya’” Raph said, obviously pleased, dropping himself onto the end of the sofa, frowning at the TV when he realised that Leo had put Space Heroes on again.

“It’s not fair,” Mikey grumbled, rolling his head sideways to watch TV too. “Maybe Raph just cheated,” he insisted with a pout. 

“Ya can’t cheat at growin’ taller, numbskull. Besides look on the bright side, Mikey,” Raph said, and then Mikey glanced his way, the red-banded turtle was smirking once more. “You’re at least taller than you would have been if we hadn’t been mutated.”

“He’s not technically wrong,” Donnie agreed, obviously amused. “And I’ll tell you something else,” he added. He paused waiting for his three brothers to look at him. “With how tall I am, I clearly never need to sleep again.”

“And I need to sleep until Christmas,” Mikey grumbled.


End file.
